


Morbid or petulant

by Judeca



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeca/pseuds/Judeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He obfuscates him, tantalizes him, mocks him but everything vanishes in a second as if nothing had ever existed, because he grunts, he scoffs and plunge in his pit of silence. Sometimes is difficult to discern if he is just hallucinating or discovering the leads of the unspeakable, whatever the answer is, something is sure, it’s frustrating kept dreaming when he can never reach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid or petulant

Jason’s Fault

It was Jason's fault, it had always was. Everything started with a joke, a solely clumsy joke, because he knew Damian will say something like ' _are you retarded',_ but on the inside, he will be more relaxed; he won’t be so tense as he always is when all the Robins are in the same room, although Jason couldn’t let it go, he just had to mess up with the kid; Dick couldn’t restrain him as he could do it with Tim, and Damian… he has such a badmouth.

Whore, wench, harlot, cunt, slut, bitch, strumpet, hooker, hustler, tart, those were a few words Damian used commonly. Sometimes even Dick was ashamed for his language, he had tried a lot of things to control that problem: a swear jar, soap in the mouth, and the day he dared to call Wonder Woman a harlot, he spanked him. He had gained a little, the kid was less prone to say them, but it was obvious that when he loses his temper, swears flow from his mouth like a river goes to the sea. Not that Jason cares at all, he seems really happy to hear him, later he will use some of the insults he hears in others.

So, when Damian sprouts his beautiful language, Jason laughs and bullies him.

“As if you know what does _that_ means” Jason brags.

His 'tt' sound is heard in the cave “Who do you think I am, Drake?”

Tim strains in his place, wiping out the smile in his face. He doesn’t like when Damian gives his unrequited opinion about his personal life, much less when he critics his lack of a sex’s life.

“Kisses from mommy don’t count, squirt.”  Jason states, indifferent to Tim’s awkwardness.

“Are you idiot?” Damian continues “The al Ghul household has the biggest _harim_ and I was the male with the biggest rank” Jason’s bravado fades away and looks to the kid with concerned eyes, even Tim who was annoyed by Damian’s talk search for Dick with worry behind his gaze. “My family controls the prostitution market in the Middle East, I knew who the best whores were,” the boy keeps talking, but he doesn’t pay attention to the enthralled expression Jason has, the frighten look Tim has, he neither notices the sadness in Dick’s eyes. “I could have been allowed to marry at the age of eight*; I could have had four wives for all I know.”

The joke ended with a heavy silence. When Damian looked to Jason he thought that Red Hood was defeated, when in true he was mesmerized, he hadn’t finished processing all the information that Damian gave him, but he let him be, anyway, how the hell could anybody can answer that? Jason directs his eyes toward Dick, as if he needed to confirm that he reached to the same conclusion. Nightwing doesn’t know, he is afraid to know, for goodness sake! Damian had a horrible childhood, to add a shitty early experience with sex. So he hopes the kid was just voicing meaningless facts, like ' _yeah I could have married at the age of eight but I was too busy killing people'_ or ' _yeah I knew the whores that worked with my mom but I was too busy learning fire tanks'._  

“He was just bluffing, right?” Tim asks when Damian is gone and no one dared to talk.

•••

The door is closed with no light inside, so Damian is probably already sleeping, although he usually sleeps only from two to six of the morning, and it’s one twenty. Maybe he shouldn’t worry, as Tim said Damian was bluffing, doesn’t mattered that Jason didn’t support the idea and said that the League indeed had many contacts with the prostitution rings, not to mention the al Ghul House’s slaves serve as they were commanded to. As far as they know Damian did as he wanted. Of course Dick couldn’t imagine Talia allowing his child to be touched by sloppy girls, no, no, that was impossible… but what if, what if Talia allowed that to make him believe it was disgusting or let him see certain things so he could develop a repulsion? Sex for placer or love was different from sex for money or show. Damian was very picky towards any kind of touch, sure that could be explained for the extreme training he had, he had expressed certain revulsion toward romantic relationships, however Dick remembered that odd comment about masturbation, so, who knows? Maybe he never or… Talia, good Dick wasn’t prepared for this, maybe he should tell Bruce, let him handle it, he had more experience with this stuff— three boys and two girls to take care of, he will know how the hell to manage a wayward little assassin with shitty sex experience at early age.

“Damn, Grayson, I will make it easy for you,” says the boy after opened the door with a peevish expression, “what the fuck do you want?” he spit out crossing his arms over his chest.

He didn’t notice he had been at his door for too long. “Hey, can I come in?” He knows it's petty, however all the doubts he has are difficult to voice right now. Damian huffs, uncrossing his arms, he tries to say something but in the end, he decides to get inside the room without further comment.

Dick closes the door behind him. The room is pitch dark, not even the curtains are open. He doesn’t know what Damian could have been doing without light, the bed still intact, his laptop off, no notebook is near him. He only is on the floor with his legs crossed near the chimney which has  the vestiges of wood burned long ago, the place is cold. His brother makes a noise to announce in a silent way ' _I’m waiting, Grayson and I don’t have_ _patience'_. His whole body exudes irritation.

“You came here for more details?” the boy speaks with annoyance when Dick remains in the same spot for a long time. He was still angry for what happened at the cave, this should be a stupid joke because it was something stupid indeed, obviously he shouldn’t have kissed anybody yet, he _shouldn’t_ have sex either, he is still too young in many aspects and none of them expect from him otherwise. They don’t even push Tim! Jason sometimes pesters him, true, yet obviously he doesn’t go so far as to obligate him in any way. Oh, but Damian! He always wants to wallop all of them and maybe he wasn’t the child they believed him to be anymore. He sits near Damian, maybe it is time to talk to Jason about stopping his jokes, because Damian could start thinking to do stupid mistakes just to not be below them, the simple idea was terrifying, he could be hurt in so many ways. Dick _couldn’t_ permit that. “I was allowed to travel with the women in the caravans, you know, they liked to please me.” He could see Damian doing demands but not _that_ kind of demands. “I just had to demand it, wasn’t difficult. Mother took me to see some princesses too, I had to have a few that pleased me…”

“Hmmm,” Dick hums focusing in something that was beyond the words. Damian seems calm, with his eyes wandering over the remains of the burned wood, was he remembering those times? The taste of the other, the sensation of her hands, the pleasure of her presence. _No_ , couldn’t happen.

“All of them did as I wanted” Damian proudly declares, “You don’t believe me?” he chuckles in a way Dick didn't likes, “Experimenting women liked to come by my side, virgins were given as gifts.” The League used women for trade, they were sure about it, but Damian was making them sound weird, he didn't like anybody around him. Dick could barely hug him, sex was more than a hug, besides that implied that he had wasted time with them instead of training, Damian didn’t interrupted training for anyone: Titus, Alfred, Dick or Bruce.

“Who was the one you liked the most?”

The boy wrinkles the nose. “Distasteful, Grayson, as always,” his eyes diverts from his gaze, looking for something in the shadows, “but if you want details… a mature woman from the dessert, she was very good at _raqs sharqi_ ” he say it too fast, not Wally’s speed but faster than his usual self. “They really know how to move the hips.” That surprises both, the phrase sounds totally unlike him, even his body language screams awkward. He is lying, has to be lying, he wants him to be lying. But what if he's not? What if he really… the simple thought scares him. He must be sure Damian is just messing with them.

Clumsy, sloppy, uncoordinated, Damian’s kiss is the one of someone who had never been kissed, the boy probably never imagined how the hell one could do that. It is so obvious he doesn’t know what he is doing, he is overwhelmed by the experience. Dick knows it because he closes his eyes, then grab his arms so strong that it hurts him, yet Damian allows him to lay him in the floor. Dick stops, Damian takes a deep breath, he was lying and that feels good, extremely good. When the boy is going to open his eyes, he kisses him again, but this time he does it slowly, savoring each inch of the little one’s lips, exploring the reaction his tongue produces with every movement, biting here and there to make him flinch, measuring which kiss let him tremble.

When he allows Damian to breathe again, the boy gasps as if he is in a desperately need of air. “Fucking pervert!” he scream in his rage, all flushed, yet he doesn’t move from the floor. Dick gives him a sheepish smile before kissing his forehead softly.

“I’m glad…” but he can’t end the sentence because Damian pushes him away, running to the bathroom.

That almost makes him laugh, but he decides it is enough embarrassment for the kid today. Besides, he officially had stole Damian's first kiss, which felt incredibly amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! This place is going to be to write a series of one-shots/drabbles/prompts about Damian and Dick, not necessarily as couple, sometimes just as brothers, the other members of the batfamily will show too. I hope you enjoy them and comment.
> 
> *There are records of girls and boys getting married at a really early age (some reports state that there are children of 5 years getting married), although it’s more common for girls to get married early, the boys are affected too. (Girls no Brides and End Child Marriage are good sites if you want more information).
> 
> And you should thank TheJoker'sAdmirer too, she’s my great beta reader.


End file.
